Kamen rider x Super sentai Final War epilogo
by josmar0611
Summary: En un futuro distópico en que la organización criminal conocida como shocker a tomado el control ,un puñado de heroes tendrá que hacerles frente para llevar al mundo hacia la luz que una vez tuvo


**jinete de Kamen x Súper Sentai**

 **epílogo**

-? : ¿Como fue que terminamos así? (Dice mientras observa tirados en el suelo a kamen rider wizard , akibaranger red y a gavan)

 ***Hace cuatro años***

-Ichigo : ! esto no puede estar pasando , tenemos que unirnos a la batalla!

-Akaranger : Tienes razón ya hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros en este ataque

-V-3 : ¡ No entiendo , como es que se han vuelto tan poderosos! ( dice golpeando la mesa del salón donde hablaban)

-Ichigo : No lo se pero no me importa…ya los hemos vencido antes y lo volveremos a hacer

-Seguido de eso los tres salen en sus motocicletas para unirse a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en pleno Tokio

 ***En el campo de batalla***

-Kamen rider wizard aparece volando sobre un imponente dragón acabando con una gran cantidad de enemigos , seguido de kamen rider forze impulsado por un cohete en su brazo y un talador en su pierna

-Gokaiger red : ¡A este paso nunca terminaremos , ya e perdido a dos miembros de mi tripulación! (grita con un tono de voz completamente lleno de ira hacia gavan el cual combatía junto a los rider y sentai)

-Gavan : ¡Ya lo se, tenemos que aguantar asta lleguen los refuerzos!

-Decade : ¡Ya quedamos muy pocos no vamos a aguantar mas!

-En eso kamen rider amazon cae muerto frente a decade , mientras que shadow moon caminaba hacia decade , en el trayecto con un movimiento de su espada elimina a kamen rider 555 y a goranger green

-Decade : Y al parecer esto mejora cada vez mas (dice también caminando hacia shadow moon con una carta en su mano que al introducirla en su cinturón este se convierte en kamen rider hibiki)

-Inicia un feroz combate entre ambos rider ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder , decade toma la delantera en la batalla pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con shadow moon recibe un fuerte golpe en el pecho cuando levanta su mirada observa a ichigo frente a el y a akaranger ayudando a levantar del suelo a shadow moon

-Gavan : Maldicion sus refuerzos llegaron antes que los nuestros (dijo con tono de impotencia)

-V-3 : Tranquilízate tus refuerzos no llegaran

-Akaranger : nos encontramos con ellos de camino para acá….aun recuerdo el tono de desesperación en la voz de la shinkenger pink suplicando que no la matáramos , pero hoy no me sentía piadoso

-Al escuchar eso shikenger red que también luchaba junto a ellos se llena de ira y se lanza al ataque contra akaranger y los demás , pero sus esfuerzos no llegaron a nada cuando recibe un gran corte en su pecho de parte de shadow moon , seguido de un fuerte ataque de v-3

-OOO : ¡Esto esta mal , hay que salir de aquí!

-Wizard : Pero si nos vamos ellos habrán ganado (dice con un tono de frustración en su voz )

-OOO : Pero si nos quedamos , ¿ quienes protegerán a las personas del shocker?

-Al ver que el grupo se separa unos huyendo y otros preparados para lo peor ,ichigo intenta seguirlos pero el grupo que se quedo el cual estaba conformado por kamen rider den-o , los J.A.K.Q y kamen rider beast le cortan el paso dándole tiempo al otro grupo para huir

-Ichigo : No importa a done vallan el shocker los encontrara

 ***En la actualidad***

-Esta Eiji Hino huyendo de un numeroso escuadron de soldados del shocker liderados por kamen rider drive , pero Eiji logra ocultarse en un edificio cercano , donde había un televisor encendido el cual estaba transmitiendo un evento del shocker

-General shocker tv : Personas del mundo hoy les damos el privilegio de observar la ejecución de dos de los terroristas mas buscados en el mundo , estos individuos han atentado en distintas ocasiones contra nuestro poderoso y benévolo imperio , aquí están frente a ustedes kamen rider black y el gokaiger green , mírenlos bien porque será la ultima vez que lo aran y para asegurarse de eso esta uno de nuestros comandantes kamen rider blade

-Con un velos pero contundente movimiento de su espada blade acaba con la vida de ambos

-Eiji : Esto no puede ser cada vez somos menos , esto tiene que acabar tengo que reunir a los que pueda


End file.
